


Eres Parte.

by TheOtherGame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherGame/pseuds/TheOtherGame
Summary: 5 veces que Stiles lastimo a los de la manada sin darse cuenta.





	Eres Parte.

1.

Stiles lo hace sin darse cuenta. Realmente. En serio. Él no es consciente de lo que hace ni la mitad del tiempo, Stiles no cree que deberían enojarse con él, porque, ¡Hola! ¡Él es el chico que sufre de TDAH! ¡Él es quien debe tomar pastillas para poder escuchar el final de una oración!

Así que, un viernes cualquiera, cuando esta saliendo del colegio a paso apresurado hacia el estacionamiento, porque su padre por primera vez le ha pedido que cenaran y vieran peliculas juntos desde hace dos semanas, Scott lo detiene antes de que siquiera su mano toque el Jeep.

— Stiles, amigo, ¿Vienes esta noche? — pregunta con una sonrisa de ojos brillantes y mandibula torcida.

Y, Oh, por supuesto, Stiles recuerda que es un viernes, no un viernes cualquiera. Es ese 'Viernes', en el que la manada se junta para hablar de lo que sea y reir frente a un televisor reproduciendo alguna estupida serie a la que realmente nadie le presta atención. Todos menos Stiles, por supuesto, porque a él le encantan las series sin sentido.

Y Kimmy era una pelirroja agradable, ¿bien? y a Stiles le gustaba ver como se daba cuenta de que no era todo maravillas más alla del bunker.

— Scott, hoy no puedo.

Porque se trata de su padre, a quien extraña aveces y quien le extraña también. Él no puede perderse esto. Ni siquiera por los ojos de cachorro que Scott comienza a darle.

— En serio. Hoy no, Scott. — dice intentado soltarse del agarre de hombre lobo que Scott mantiene sobre su muñeca.

— Pero- ¡Pero esto es importante, Stiles, casi nunca vienes!

Es verdad. Stiles admite que muchas veces prefiere estar en su habitación jugando videojuegos sangrientos en vez de pasar tiempo con la manada. Porque es suyo, principalmente. No es de ellos. Necesita sentirse 'él', y no 'todos' de vez en cuando. 

Es sofocante lo cercano que se ha vuelto a este grupo de personas. Incluso le dan espacio a Lydia. Entonces, Stiles también quiere su espacio. Quiere estar solo, o con su padre, para el caso.

— ¡Scott, dije que no! — suelta enfadado en un grito, soltandose del agarre, o más bien, Scott soltandole algo asustado por la repentina reaccion.

Stiles sube a su Jeep velozmente y cierra con fuerza la puerta frente al rostro herido de Scott, luego prende el motor y lo pone en marcha. Él se aleja pensando únicamente en la cena que preparara para su padre esa noche.

Él no ve a los adolescentes observarles con curiosidad. No ve a Allison tomar a Scott del brazo con cariño, quien le sigue aún como un cachorro al que acaban de mojar sin su consentimiento. 

Probablemente simplemente ordenen pizza y comida china, piensa.

Si, eso suena bien.

.  
.  
.

Y si Derek Hale le envia un mensaje mientras esta sentado frente al televisor, con su padre durmiendo a mitad de un capítulo de Hannibal, y él decide apagar su celular sin siquiera leerlo. Bueno, él puede simplemente fingir que la bateria había muerto.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles habla de Unbreakable kimmy schmidt. Muy recomendada :)


End file.
